


Rainy Weather

by hellonazunyan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm tired, M/M, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellonazunyan/pseuds/hellonazunyan
Summary: I'm sorry this was written in the middle of the night and I just needed some content bc I love my OTP but there's not much and this is gradually getting worse and the end is really terrible but you can read it anyways if you don't have high standardsThis is the longest fanfiction I've written so farI feel dead inside





	Rainy Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy/gifts), [Soso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso/gifts), [Luh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luh).



> pls don't die child

"Yanno, I've always loved this kinda weather. It seems like the whole world jus' stops for a moment 'n it feels like it's a totally different place. I like the feelin' of it," he paused and turned around just to look at the smaller boy who was sitting on a chair and listening closely to every word that came out of his mouth "Nazuna-nii ya sure don't talk a lot. But yer a good listener 'n yanno I appreciate it. I was all alone 'til mentor reached out to me 'n now someone finally listens to me. I jus' wanted ta thank ya for it." The blond boy knew that Mika-chin wasn't lying. Mika-chin had always been a good kid with only the purest intentions and he always kept Nazuna company, who otherwise would've been completely on his own, all alone with just his thoughts. Nazuna would've loved to thank him for it, after all, he liked Mika a lot, but he knew he couldn't. He strictly followed Oshi-san's orders, even though some things were incredibly nonsensical but he didn't want to upset his friends even if it meant that he wouldn't be allowed to talk for a while.  
There was an absolute silence between the both of them. They just listened to the raindrops, which kept falling on the window. Nazuna and Mika didn't need to talk all the time they perfectly understood each other without saying a word. 

A week later "Valkyrie", which was the name of their unit, had an important live show which could make or break their entire future. The three boys were backstage, still preparing and putting on their makeup and costumes. You could, without any problem, feel how tense the atmosphere was. Ironically their leader was the most nervous out of them. Shu had a terrible problem with facing large crowds during lives, and this was going to be their biggest performance so far. He wanted it to be perfect in every detail. Shu certainly was a meticulous person. "Calm down Oshi-san ya don't have ta worry so much we're gonna do perfect as always. We practiced a lot." Mika-chin tried his best to cheer up Oshi-san. Of course he did, after all, he was the purest person Nazuna knew. But he also knew that Oshi-san would very probably spit out insults at him for it. He often did this, and Nazuna couldn't stand it. In moments like this, he just wanted to leave and take Mika-chin with him, but Mika-chin would've never left with him. He was too loyal, you could easily compare him to a little puppy. Although Mika-chin would stay at Oshi-sans side until his own demise, Nazuna just wanted to protect him. He just wanted to tell him how pretty his eyes are, how soft his hair is, how beautiful his voice is, and so much more. But he couldn't. He was just the silent marionette.

It was sometime in Spring when Nazuna had a sudden realization. "Nazuna-nii, will ya say jus' one word for me maybe? I won't tell Oshi-san that ya said something," Mika-chin had asked a weird question "I can see in yer eyes that ya are confused. Well I jus' wanted ta hear yer voice again. It's been a long time since I've properly heard ya talk and back then yer voice was my favorite thing ta listen ta. Please, jus' one word." When Nazuna looked at his eyes, they did the same things the eyes of a young dog did when it begged for your food. Naturally, Nazuna didn't reject Mika.  
He didn't know why exactly but he just couldn't say no. He tried to open his mouth and get something out, but after months of being silent, it was hard to make even the slightest sound. After trying for a while, with Mika-chin watching him all excited, he tried to say the only word that instantly came to his mind. "M-Mika-chin" His voice didn't sound anything like it did back then at all. It was all hoarse and it was really hard to tell exactly what he was saying. But after seeing how Mika-chin's face lit up, he wanted to try his best and make it sound as normal as possible. After a few more tries the second year had reached his goal and Mika's face was as red as a cherry when he realized that Nazuna was actually saying his name. Nazuna, of course, found it to be the cutest thing in the world.  
He could have stared at the younger boy's face for hours. And that was the exact moment it struck him like a lightning bolt. He was madly in love with his junior, and he didn't even know it until now. But it wasn't as far-fetched you might think it was. Mika had always been there for him, talking to him even though he never got a response. He appreciated Nazuna and over the last few months, they grew even closer. It was a shock for the blond boy. His usually silent mind was overflowing with thoughts. Everything made sense now. "Are ya 'kay Nazuna-nii? Yer face is completely red. Do ya want me ta get ya a drink?" But Nazuna didn't even realize that the dark-haired boy was talking to him.

The second-year had thought about it a lot, and he certainly had his doubts, but he wanted to confess to his crush. He knew that if he just kept this to himself, he could never feel better about it. However, he first had to overcome one great challenge; he couldn't talk. Even if he would've tried to, the one he loved so much wouldn't even understand anything. So he decided to write a letter, and give it to him. He poured his whole heart into the letter, and if Mika rejected him, he would surely be devastated.  
After buying him a bag of his favorite candy and after wrapping it up nicely, he waited for Mika to arrive at their usual meeting spot. Nazuna tried his best to not freak out internally. But he did, and it was spreading like a fire. His face was red, redder than it had ever been at any point in his life. And his crush hadn't even arrived just yet.  
After looking at his senior's face, Mika was worried. He thought Nazuna-nii was close to fainting. He was panicking and didn't know what to do but then Nazuna looked at him with his red orbs which were usually telling the story of a sad child but today Mika could clearly tell that there was a different story being told. "Nazuna-nii are ya feeling fine? Ya don't really look too well." and then the heterochromatic boy saw that Nazuna was hiding something behind his back. "Huh? Is that for me? Ya don't have ta hide it like it's some kinda treasure Nazuna." Mika didn't realize at all what was going on. And when Nazuna finally gave him the letter, he was worried that it would be a suicide note, he sure did notice how sad his friend always was, but it was something he didn't expect at all.  
He felt bad for being at a loss for words. But he didn't know how Nazuna felt about him. He felt so stupid. And he didn't know what to say in this situation, heck he didn't even know how he felt about his senior right now. It was like everything around him was spinning. Nazuna was waiting for a response, but Mika didn't have one for him. "I'm sorry Naz-..." he didn't have to continue because the quiet boy had already left.  
Mika felt like a huge jerk. For him, it was like he rejected the love of the person he liked the most. But the first-year didn't even know what love felt like. Did he love Nazuna? He certainly did like him a lot. But they were both guys. Guys aren't supposed to have a romantic relationship with one another, are they? Mika was questioning everything, and it took him a long time to find an answer.

After this incident, the atmosphere between them was tense. They tried to continue on as normal as possible because they both just wanted to act like the confession never happened. Sadly they both knew it indeed did happen.  
Soon the great Valkyrie would fall in an unfair battle it could never have won. It was the beginning of the new school year. Things around Valkyrie had become quiet, and Nazuna couldn't take it anymore. The strict rules he had to follow while he was in Shu's unit and the rejection of his feelings added up to quite a sum. He had to leave or he would've ended up killing himself.  
He joined a new group of first-years, which he wanted to guide just like a big brother. It was a distraction, but it didn't make him forget his feelings for Kagehira. In fact, he still thought about this boy every day and every night. There were a lot of things that reminded him of the heterochromatic boy. Every time he saw candy, he thought of him, every time he saw stuffed animals, he thought of him, and every time he saw a puppy, he thought of him. It was almost like a bittersweet curse.  
Mika, on the other hand, felt betrayed. He still liked Nazuna a lot, but now more than ever, he didn't exactly know how he felt about him. Additionally, Mika thought it was his fault that Valkyrie fell apart, after all, he was the one who rejected Nazuna-nii. It was a really hard time for the dark-haired boy. And the fact that Oshi-san was nowhere near being mentally stable also did take its toll on him. Mika didn't feel like the Mika he used to be anymore.

Nazuna was looking out of the window. It was raining outside. "U-Um excuse me but are you okay Nii-chan? You've been staring out the window for quite a while now," one of his juniors, Hajime Shino, said. Hajime-chin was, for unknown reasons, always worried. "The rain just reminds me of the person I've always loved," Nazuna knew that lying to his juniors would be just as wrong as not telling them at all. "Umm, are you by any chance talking about a girl called Mika, Nii-chan? The Masked Pervert told me that someone with that name rejected you a long time ago" a different junior with dirty blonde hair meant. "Tomo-chin, you shouldn't talk about other people behind their back! But you're right, the person was named Mika. Kagehira Mika to be exact. And he is a boy and not a girl," Nazuna answered. "Huh, but you're not a girl Nii-chan! You can't like a boy," the third junior, who as you can tell wasn't exactly the sharpest pencil in the box, exclaimed. "Mitsuru-kun, of course, Nii-chan isn't a girl! Boys can like boys too, you know?" Hajime-chin tried to explain. Whilst his juniors were having a lively conversation Nazuna was standing next to them with a flushed face. He found that the conversation had taken a somewhat embarrassing turn. "But Nii-chan if you really like Kagehira-senpai you should try talking to him again. I'm certain it was just a big misunderstanding," Hajime was right, and Nazuna knew it. But he was scared. What if Mika-chin hated him? After all, he was the one who left Valkyrie.

Later that day, Nazuna was just walking out of the school building when he saw a familiar figure under a black umbrella. If he didn't talk to him now, he never would. It was the last chance to repair their relationship.  
Of course, Nazuna instantly ran up to him. He didn't want to just give up everything. But Mika didn't even look at him. He pretended that Nazuna wasn't there. "Kagehira,pleash..." Nazuna didn't know what exactly he was feeling, but it was a mix of fear, anger, and hope. After taking a second to recompose himself he started talking. And he sure did talk a lot. "Kagehira, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I've hurt you so much. And I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I couldn't live on if you really did hate me. I've loved you for such a long time now. The way you smile makes my heartbeat go crazy. The way you talk sounds like music to my ears. The way you've looked at me when I was listening to you. You're the person I love and will always love. But you never actually told me how you felt, and I just wanted to hear directly from your own mouth that you've never loved me." There was so much more he wanted to say, but he didn't want to scare Mika-chin away. The things he said had already sounded pretty hopeless.  
Mika didn't know how to respond. For the first time in his life, he was sure that what he felt was real love. It didn't feel wrong at all, even though Nazuna-nii was a guy. He knew instantly that he treated him wrong back then. And then he cried, he cried a lot. It was all his fault. Just because he was such an idiot. "Nazuna, I should be apologizin'.I was the one who treated ya like shit."  
He didn't even get a chance to continue talking because Nazuna took a step forward and just kissed him. He didn't need words to understand what Mika wanted to say. He never did. And just for once, it didn't feel like the whole world stopped for a moment in rainy weather. It felt more alive than it ever did before.


End file.
